Patent Literature 1 discloses a pillar structure in which an accommodation hole that accommodates a retractor is formed in a lower portion of an inner panel. In the pillar structure, an upper portion of the accommodation hole in the inner panel is depressed to the outside of a vehicle, thereby forming a connection portion to which an upper portion of the retractor is connected. Then, the front side in a vehicle front-back direction of the connection portion is formed into an inclined surface facing the front of the vehicle and the rear side in the vehicle front-back direction of the connection portion is formed into an inclined surface facing the rear of the vehicle.